


Killing Me Softly (with his song)

by doubtthestars



Series: jukebox hero [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Epic Bromance, Gen, Headcanon, Lima Shatterdome shenanigans, M/M, but its veering towards awkward romance, raleigh is more perceptive than the average bear, tendo is my favorite of favorites, yancy makes my heart hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/pseuds/doubtthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The place was shabby, nothing like the dive bars he was used to in Alaska. It was simply a whole different country with the same type of people trying to get away, but Yancy wanted to stay more than anything. He didnt want to go back to the states where his family was broken, where his family only contained one. He had friends here, he found a family among the pilots and staff. The unknown story of Yancy Becket and Tendo Choi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Me Softly (with his song)

**Author's Note:**

> I think a hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles.-Christopher Reeve

"Those’ll kill you, Choi." Tendo shoots Yancy a bemused look as he taps out the ash in an empty.

"Heard you the first time, still won’t comply Becket, ‘sides can’t waste the ration by letting them go stale." Yancy snorts as he sits down at the bar next to him. He orders a Cristal without tripping over the word ‘cerveza’ and watches as Raleigh tries to pick up an uninterested local. Tendo nudges him with a shoulder and directs the plume of smoke away from Yancy when he speaks,

"It’s the third time this week I’ve seen him ‘round Keiko. He has a type doesn’t he? Short and brassy, and always shoots him down." Yancy really laughs at that, trying to distract himself from the fact that it wasn’t always like that. Naomi had changed that, and the brother’s relationship in general. It wasn’t a problem anymore but there was a rough patch in between that made Yancy wary of any girl interested in him whether or not he was wearing the pilot suit. He swigs his beer and taps at the neck of the bottle, damn kid’s habits were rubbing off on him.

Tendo calmly swivels his stool to face Yancy’s side, assessing as always, taking in all the little details and adding it to all his stock. He may look like a grease monkey all the time but Yancy knew he was as smart as Raleigh lacked humility.

"We going to those tombs tomorrow or what?" He moved onto to the label of the bottle, picking at it just to keep in motion. Yancy hated being in the spotlight. It always felt like faking to him. Raleigh was always in motion because he had so much energy to burn but Yancy used it as a front for his nerves.

Tendo watched the fingers on the bottle for a second before answering Yancy’s question.

"Yeah, I gotta help Monse with something but yeah, we can go to the catacombs in the afternoon."

His fingers stopped moving but his leg started bouncing.

"Otras chelas por aqui," Tendo waved over the dark-skinned man who had an impressive mustache and intimidating build with his native tongue. Yancy had seen the man take down a thug twice his size and stare down other patrons who would rather sleep by their bottles than go back to the real world outside.

The place was shabby, nothing like the dive bars he was used to in Alaska. It was simply a whole different country with the same type of people trying to get away, but Yancy wanted to stay more than anything. He didnt want to go back to the states where his family was broken, where his family only contained one. He had friends here, he found a family among the pilots and staff.

Tendo sighed quietly as if to punctuate Yancy’s thoughts. He accepted the new beer even though his old one was still a quarter full.

"You know what this place needs? A fucking jukebox. I remember messing around with this old behemoth of a thing back in Chinatown. The song selection was terrible but they got stuck in your head for days." He inhaled but didnt touch his beer, squiggling in the condensation mindlessly.

"You think I can convince the staff into wrangling one up for morale? Doesn’t even need to work properly as long as it has good tunes." At that Yancy barks out a laugh, catching Raleigh’s attention from sulking in the corner.

Yancy met Tendo’s dark whisky eyes and smiled warmly, shaving off some years from his face, making him look more like his younger brother.

"I think you can do anything you put your mind to," Tendo shook his head and smiled back. He lifted his beer bottle and motioned for Yancy to bring his own closer.

"Cheers to that, Yance." They clinked bottles.

**Author's Note:**

> A constructive way of showing all my useless headcanons about Tendo Choi and Yancy Becket before Alaska and Knifehead.


End file.
